dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Taiga Aisaka
Taiga Aisaka is the main female protagonist of the Toradora! series. Due to her often snapping at others in brutal ways and her short stature, she is given the nickname "Palmtop Tiger". Essentially, Taiga is meant to be a deconstruction of the tsundere, showing rapid mood swings, being emotionally unstable, and making poor decisions based solely on emotions. Her steady progress into becoming sweet and kind defies the "bipolar" stereotype of most tsundere characters, who often switch from moods and show no true character development. She is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. Appearance Even though Taiga is a teenager, her short height makes her look like a younger child. Ami frequently teases her about this. Taiga has long, curly orange-gold hair (inherited from her mother) that falls past her waist in waves, with large, dark amber eyes which are inherited from her father. She is "flat-chested" and is very ashamed about it, but often she makes up for this fact by her typically constant glare or menacing words. Taiga is usually seen wearing the school uniform, or long dresses, when outside. She wears long coats on top of dresses and is seen wearing a pair of stockings under long coats. She is a very well-dressed girl, coming from a rich family, and even her pajamas are elegant. Personality Despite her cute, delicate appearance, Taiga is a sarcastic, cynical, and prideful girl who is easily made angry or upset. She hates when people point out her height or call her the Palmtop Tiger, a nickname she earned because of her petite size and tendency to snap at people. Her broken family has made her act this way. Despite her tendency to be aggressive, she is actually a kind person, especially to people she trusts, like Minori. She is extremely loyal, too, as she is willing to fight tooth and nail to protect her loved ones. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is often considered foul-mouthed because of her somewhat rude attitude toward people and lack of social skills. Taiga gets many love confessions from guys, but turns them down since she's afraid to love someone after of her issues with her parents. At first, she had a crush on Kitamura, but she acts clumsy and flustered around him all the time due to shyness. Because she is often misunderstood and judged, people don't see her kind and loyal personality. Taiga wants to treat everyone kindly, but due to her broken family and lack of parenting, she has a hard time coping with reality. She apologizes to her friends if she accidentally snaps at them. Abilities It is unknown if Taiga is a Blessed ''or an Oracle. But she does demonstrates great strength. Taiga appears to be very proficient with a katana and exhibits evidence of having had advanced training in kendou. '''Trivia' * Taiga is the first character from Tora Dora to appear in the Heroes Coalition fics. * When in anger, Taiga often shouts a call that sounds like 'ora' but she rolls her 'r' so it resembles a tiger's growl (ora means "come on"). * Taiga hates her figure as it appears in a swimsuit. * Taiga does not know how to swim. * Taiga's name is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word tiger, the kanji in her given name means "large river" which is ironic given to her short structure. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Unknown Status